


I don’t want you (I need you)

by takeallmyuwus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Knight Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeallmyuwus/pseuds/takeallmyuwus
Summary: Catra only ever wanted freedom and choice but instead she must rule a kingdom.Adora had all the freedom and choice yet she only ever wanted to protect and serve.but maybe what you want, isn’t what you need.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 422





	1. Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by kaifu_ato medieval catradora art on ig.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

**8 & 9 years old**

The road was never-ending or so it seemed.

They had started their journey at the crack of dawn yet it was now midday and still no sign of reaching their destination. Adora’s legs cramped from the hours of sitting on her horse following behind her mentor.

“How much longer?” She whined.

“Patience Adora, we are almost there.” The older woman riding a brown horse advised.

“But Mara, It’s been ages...”

“I suppose we can take a break.”

They steered off to the side of the dirt path road, hopping off their steeds and guiding them toward a large shady tree not too far away.

“Apple?” Mara offered her the fruit she had just picked from the tree they were sitting under.

“No, thank you.”

“You have not eaten since last night.”

The young blonde did not comment instead she kept her eyes low on the ground picking out tiny blades of grass with her hands. Once figuring she would not respond, her mentor retrieved her hand along with the apple.

“Adora, look at me.”

She hesitated for a moment before bringing her baby blue eyes up to Mara’s steely gray ones.

“I know you are upset about this arrangement but please know that I only wish the best for you.”

“If that is true then why not take me with you!”

Adora didn’t want to shout yet she couldn’t help it. Not after learning her mentor plans to abandon her at some foreign kingdom.

“War is no place for a child, Adora.” Mara spoke in a serious but tender tone, brushing a few strands of hair behind the blonde’s ear.

“But it is what I have been training for...” Her next words froze upon seeing Mara’s expression, a look that indicated she was upset.

“Is that what you really want, to follow in my footsteps?” Her voice dripped with concern and something else Adora was not quite familiar with.

“Yes, I wish to be an honorable knight like you.” The blonde spoke with confidence.

“Very well then... Come along we best be on our way again.”

And back on the road they were though not much later, to Adora’s surprise, they finally arrived at their destination, Halfmoon.

The kingdom was significantly big, bigger than any other kingdom Adora had visited and with a famous knight like Mara as your mentor, she sure did visit a lot of palaces.

_So, this is my new home._

Her heart throbbed at the thought of a soon departure that is to come.

The gates to Halfmoon opened up soon as the guards caught sight of the Grayskull symbol her mentor carried on her attire. A symbol that is well known throughout the world by now.

Upon entering they were greeted by the citizens of Halfmoon also known as magicats. All honoring and saluting Mara as they made their way toward the palace where a powerful looking magicat wearing royal clothing awaited.

“Queen C’yra, It has been so long!” Mara instantly rushed to hug the shorter but strong woman.

“Indeed it has, Mara.” The magicat spoke, returning the tight embrace.

“Queen C’yra, I present to you my young apprentice Adora.”

“G-Good day, Your Majesty.” She nervously bowed.

“Please, just C’yra will do. Now shall we go in? Catra will be excited to see you both.”

_Who?_

They headed inside. Adora glanced around, noticing the interior designs were the same colors as the exterior of the palace. Maroon, black and dark purple must be their royal colors, she thought.

Just then, she heard rapid footsteps approaching from her left and for an instant she saw a flash of brown pass by and stop right between her and the queen.

“Oh my... What happened to your attire?” The queen asked the small person standing between them.

Their back was toward Adora, all she could see was wild brown hair covering the person’s figure, only revealing the back of two short legs that wore no shoes.

_How strange._

“I was playing in the gardens.” A young girl’s voice was heard.

“We will discuss this later but first why don’t you greet our guests.” The queen gestured over to Mara and Adora.

The bushy haired figure turned to face them and as Adora readied herself to greet the now visible magicat girl, she instead was ignored as the brunette immediately went to pounce on her mentor.

“Mara, it’s really you!” She cheered as she was caught and enveloped into a tight embrace.

“In the flesh.” Mara laughed.

Adora could not help but feel a bit envious upon seeing the taller woman show affection toward a stranger who apparently was no such.

“Catra, I would like you to meet Adora. My apprentice.” She sets the young magicat down.

The brunette slowly turned to face the blonde, acknowledging her presence for the first time while Adora smiled and waved at her.

The young magicat was pretty, very pretty. Somehow the wild brown mane suited her well, along with the cute freckles sprinkled on her chubby cheeks, and wow were her eyes delightful. Never had Adora seen such unique eyes.

She suddenly felt anxious on realizing that the magicat never returned her greeting in fact she just stood still looking unamused, as if Adora was the most uninteresting thing she had ever seen and just when the encounter couldn’t get any worse, the young magicat finally spoke in a brash tone—

“Aren’t knights suppose to be less scrawny?”

“Catra!”

* * *

Catra despised mornings. The way the sunlight creeped in through her large windows and splashed all over her face. The heat of the sun warming up her bed causing her fur to get matted but worst of all...

“Princess Catra, have you awoken?” A palace servant called from the other side of her bedroom door.

“No...” The magicat groaned into her pillow.

“The Queen requests your presence.”

_Requests..._

In all her 8 years of living she still could not get use to the word. She knew her mother was busy ruling a kingdom therefore had servants summon her when needed but it still felt unnatural. Ever since her father died 3 years ago, her relationship with the queen had been rather strained to say the least.

“Princess Catra?”

“I heard, let me change first.”

Once putting on her one of many stupid frilly dresses, she went downstairs to meet with the queen who had already been waiting at the bottom of the steps.

“Good morning kitten.” Her mother greeted.

“Morning...” She cringed at the sound of her old baby nickname.

“We are having guests today and I need you to be on your best behavior, meaning no playing outside.”

“WHAT?! But mo—“

“No buts, this is important.”

“How so?”

“Do you remember my dear longtime friend Mara?”

“You mean the Knight She-ra?” Her ears perked up with interest.

“Yes, She-ra.”

“I do, what about her?”

“She will be visiting today along with a special guest.”

“Special guest?”

“Yes and after Mara leaves that special guest will be staying with us for a while.” Her mother informed.

“I do not understand?” Catra gave a confused look.

The queen stepped closer reaching and placing her hands on top of the young magicat’s shoulders. Her expression showed that of distress and concern, a look Catra was not use to seeing displayed on her mother’s face.

“A war has broken out. Mara is needed to help and she’s requested for her young apprentice to stay with us meanwhile. The girl is near your age about a year older.”

“War?” Catra’s mouth felt dry at hearing the word. There hasn’t been a war since her mother was just but a young adolescent fighting along side Mara and other kingdom rulers.

Though she was aware of the chaos and blood shed that occurred during that time, her father and mother had told her stories and experiences from back then, when she was younger.

“Do not fear, my kitten. If all goes well, you will never see battle.” She caressed the young magicat’s soft ears for reassurance.

_I hope not._

It was now midday and Catra was all dolled up per the queen’s orders. She walked out to her bedroom’s balcony, looking over the royal gardens she noticed the gardener had just planted a new set of flowers she had not yet known.

Curiosity took over and soon she found herself landing on the soft bushes below her balcony and sprinting toward the flower surrounded sanctuary.

“What happened to your attire?” Her mother questioned with a hidden anger in her tone.

“I was playing in the gardens.” There was no use in lying seeing that the evidence was rubbed and stained all over her.

“We will discuss this later but first why don’t you greet our guests.”

_Oh right the guests._

She turns around, eyes immediately landing on a tall, tan skin woman with gray eyes and long brown locks tied back in a braid.

“Mara, it’s really you!” She jumped toward the knight knowing she’ll catch her with ease.

“In the flesh.” Mara’s laugh vibrated through Catra.

“Catra, I would like you to meet Adora. My apprentice.” The knight puts her down.

She shifts her vision over to a girl that looked to be around her age, a few inches taller but rather skinny. She had wheat like hair placed in a tail, porcelain skin that reminded her of a glass doll she once owned and her eyes, they had to be about the bluest orbs she’s ever seen.

The young girl smiled and waved in politeness but Catra knew there were no ‘polite’ people. Her status and lineage always forced the fake smiles and kindness out of others. So instead of putting up a nice font she spoke with harsh honesty.

“Aren’t knights suppose to be less scrawny?”

“Catra!” Her mother scolded making her flinch but before she could utter a fake apology—

“Aren’t princesses suppose to be more clean?”

“Adora!”


	2. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora comforts a bratty Catra.

**10 & 11 years old**

“Is that all you got rookie?”

The royal guard swung his wooden staff but ultimately missed his target. He quickly recovered his balance and waited for the young girl to strike.

“Do not underestimate me.”

Adora went for a hit to the head and as planned, her opponent moved to block it. She swiftly directed her hit toward his abdomen and with all her strength she knocked the magicat down to the ground.

_I win._

She mentally pats herself on the back and goes to offer a hand to the royal guard who still laid flat on the ground.

“Not bad, rookie.” He accepts her help.

“Thank you and I appreciate your participance for today’s training.”

“No problem, it is an honor to spar with Mara’s apprentice. I must return to my post now.” He waved goodbye to Adora, as did she.

“Was that what romance looks like?” A familiar voice sang.

“Princess Catra.” Adora acknowledged the magicat as it was custom to do so.

“So, do you fancy him?” The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Gross, he’s about twice my age.” She made a revolted face at the idea.

“22 is not old, at least not by much.”

“Perhaps to you, anyways why are you here? Is it not your study hours.”

“That is of no concern to you.”

“Do you always have to be such a brat?”

“Oh Adora, 2 years since meeting and you still question it.” The magicat threw her a smirk, a cute little fang poking out.

True, it had been 2 years since arriving to Halfmoon and since Mara left to go fight in the war against a new terrorist group calling itself The Horde.

“I actually came to deliver this.” Catra held out a letter that had the Grayskull seal on it.

“Mara’s monthly letter?” Adora’s eyes widen with excitement.

“Duh, what else dummy.”

“Let me see—“

She went to grab the letter but was found empty handed as the brunette moved away with the letter that was meant for Adora.

“You want it? Come and get it.” The girl ran.

_Brat._

Adora wasn’t oblivious, she knew Catra had it out for her since day 1 yet she still went along with the magicat’s mischiefs. A part of her loved the competition that always brew between them, the other part secretly liked having the princess’ attention even if it led to fights and disputes.

As usual, she gave in and chased after her but knew well enough by now that she could never outrun the fast magicat. She settled with following behind until coming to a stopping point but as she saw Catra swiftly climb up a tree, her plan felt pointless.

“Are you not going to climb up?”

“I...”

Adora’s words felt stuck, she stood still for a moment feeling perplexed by the situation. Out of nowhere an anger filled feeling bursted out of her.

“Just give me the letter, it belongs to me!” Regret immediately washed over her.

She looked back up at Catra, the magicat was staring down at her with a look that said ‘Just who do you think you’re speaking to like that?’ Adora visibly gulped.

“Princess Catra, I am so—!“

_*distant thunder*_

The sudden sound caused her to look up to the sky and noticed dark heavy clouds approaching quick. She turned toward the tree again and saw that the magicat sat rigid, her fur and tail puffed out and eyes slit thin.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. Why do you as—AH!” Catra slipped at the sound of another thunder.

Adora instantly reached out to catch her and used her own body to cushion the fall for the princess as they hit the ground hard.

“I think... we should... head inside.” The air was knocked out of the blonde.

“A-Agree.”

They stood up and ran, heavy rain started pouring down as soon as they stepped foot inside. Adora watched it fall while panting from the marathon she felt like she had participated in while Catra stood next to her watching the rain with a frown.

Adora didn’t realize she was staring until they locked eyes, to which the brunette scowled at then shoved Mara’s letter to her and left without saying a word.

“What is her deal?” The blonde thought out loud.

“Do not take Princess Catra’s behavior to heart, Adora.” A palace servant spoke up.

“I know she can be a brat but just now...” Adora sighed in frustration.

“Usually Queen C’yra tends to her during such weather but unfortunately she is away for royal business.” The old magicat reveals.

_Tend to her?_

“What do you mean?”

* * *

_Breathe Catra._

“It’s just loud nature noise.” The magicat was curled up on her bed wrapped in many layers of blankets as she tried her best to stay calm.

Another thunder rolled in and she trembled once more. She knew her mother was away and wouldn’t be there to comfort her during this time which is why she had to be away from everyone, not wanting to show vulnerability.

_*knock knock*_

She jumped at the sound of knocking coming from her bedroom door but nobody spoke up to acknowledge their presence.

_Maybe I imagined it?_

Just then her door creaked open and from the small open crack she noticed a familiar blonde with baby blues, peeking in.

“Princess Catra?”

“What do you want, Adora.”

The last thing she wanted was for the blonde idiot to see her in such a weak state. She hoped that her rude tone would send the girl away but unfortunately it did not.

“Permission to come in?”

If Catra wasn’t so annoyed she would have laughed at how the girl asked to enter even though half her body was already inside.

_What an idiot..._

“What for?” Catra asked only this time her tone stayed neutral.

“I-I wish to read the letter Mara sent, if that is okay with you.”

“You can read?”

“Of course, Mara taught me well.” The blonde took no offense instead she smiled proudly.

“Okay...”

The magicat hesitated on accepting and soon regretted it as Adora opened and slammed her door, quickly taking off her shoes before jumping right beside her on the bed.

Catra rolled her eyes but made no verbal comment, she looked at the letter the girl held in her hands and silently began reading while Adora read it aloud.

_Dear Adora,_

_I hope all is well with you and your time in Halfmoon. I wish I could be there now, seeing you train and grow up but as my other letters had stated as well, the war is yet to be over._

_But fear not, my young apprentice. Each passing day victory is but a grasp away. Just yesterday we successfully reclaimed back Mystacor._

_And soon the enemy will meet its end but until then I shall keep writing to you._

_Stay strong and be happy._

_\- Mara Grayskull_

Catra watched as the blonde teared up while reading the letter. She never was good at dealing with others, especially when it involved emotions and so the only thing she could think of to try and comfort the weeping dummy, was wrap her tail gently around her wrist.

Adora froze at the sudden contact but did not pull away and soon enough a small smile adorned her tear stained face.

But the moment was soon ruined by the roar of another thunder that shook the entire room from its intensity causing the magicat to hide under her covers once more.

“Cat— I mean Princess Catra, it’s okay.”

“GO AWAY!”

“I am not going anywhere.”

“Why are you even here?!”

Catra didn’t know what reaction to expect from her outburst but it certainly wasn’t Adora bringing her in for a hug.

“I heard you don’t do well when the weather gets like this so I wanted to help.”

“Why? am I not just a brat to you.”

“You can be, but I do not mind.”

“Liar.”

“I would never lie”

“I do not believe you.”

“Believe in what you want.”

Catra was becoming irritated by the blonde’s remarks. She wanted to kick the girl out but knew she couldn’t, not if she wanted to be alone during a thunderstorm.

“It’s okay to be afraid ya know.”

“Excuse me?”

“Of rain, I understand. I hate getting wet as well.”

“Just what are you babbling about?”

“Your fear of rai—“

“I AM NOT SCARED OF RAIN.” The magicat’s tail bristled.

“But I thought—“

“Well you thought wrong dummy!”

Another thunder boomed, her visible anger diminished and was replaced by fear as she clung to Adora’s blouse, sharp nails accidentally ripping into it.

“I got you, Princess...” Adora assured.

“Stop.”

“S-Sorry I did not mean to overstep—“

“I meant stop calling me Princess, just Catra will do.”

“Oh... okay.”

The blonde resumed her hugging, bringing the magicat closer as they leaned back on the bed’s headboard. They stayed in silence, thunder occasionally sounded but as Adora held the brunette close and tighter, the less she reacted each time.

“Why are you afraid of thunder?”

“It’s not the thunder itself but what it brings.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand...”

“My father, he died during a thunderstorm when I was 5. His last words to me were muffled by the noise...” Catra shook at the memory. “Ever since then I developed this pathetic phobia.” Her ears flicked back in shame.

“It’s not pathetic, Catra. Everybody is afraid of something, nobody is afraid of nothing.” Adora tried comforting.

“Tell me then, what are you afraid of?”

“Oh, it’s... not important.”

“Do not make me order it from you.” Catra threatened.

“Okay, okay... I’m afraid of heights.” Adora averted her eyes.

“Well that explains why you never chase me up high places, like earlier today.”

“About that— I’m sorry. I did not mean to snap at you, I was just frustrated about my own fear.”

“No, I should be the one to apologize. From the start you tried to be nice and instead I acted like a dingus.”

“A what now?”

“Look Adora, could we possibly start over?” She held the blonde’s gaze with hers as she tried showing sincerity.

“I would really like that, Catra.” The girl smiled.

Catra soon closed her eyes finally being able to relax and drift off into deep sleep. By the time she opened them again a new day had begun, only this time no sunlight disrupted her and no heat matted her fur. All her troubles were blocked by a certain soft snoring blonde laying next to her.

_I suppose not all mornings are bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Mara’s letter was kinda hard since the story is set in medieval times, I tried my best to make it sound medieval-ish.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	3. Greedy Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot days and Jealous haze.

**12 & 13 years old**

Summer.

The season in which the sun shines brightest and hottest. The days stay longer and nights become shorter meaning less sleep and more royal duties.

“Princess Catra, were you listening?”

A hand waved in front of her face, pulling the magicat out of thought and directing her sight toward the young duke of Thaymor named Rye.

“Do not wave at the Princess like that.” A noble girl spoke.

“Apologies, Princess Catra.”

“It is fine.” She sighed.

Catra hated summer for it was the time when royals and nobles often visited and she was forced to mingle with the arrogant guests.

The group was out by the palace courtyard, walking and conversating on goddess knows what since Catra kept spacing out. They came to a halt upon witnessing a training session in progress. Catra turned to see a familiar sweaty blonde taking on her royal guards effortlessly.

_She’s gotten strong._

Catra observed as the girl’s muscles flexed with each move she made, how her soft hair was held up in its typical style swinging left and right, the way her cleavage raised and fell with each breath...

“Wow is that blonde something.” A duchess of who knows where spoke up.

“Oh please, she is not all that.” Catra scoffed.

“I agree with Princess Catra.” The Rye boy chimed in.

“You only ever agree to anything Princess Catra says.” The noble girl from earlier joined in.

“Well the Princess is always right.” He winked at the magicat and she fought the urge to hurl.

“Princess Catra, do you know if that blonde girl fancies anyone?” The duchess asked.

“The only thing Adora fancies is that staff of hers, she carries around.” She sarcastically answered.

“Adora, what a nice name... and figure.”

“Lizzie, how scandalous!”

_So that’s her name, Lizzie._

Catra took a mental note to not forget the duchess’ name for when she has to give her farewell.

“You are quite lucky Princess Catra, getting to witness such a view everyday.”

“Lizzie, please control yourself.” Rye advised.

“What, can a noble just look? It is not like I would actually make a move on a peasant.”

“Excuse you?”

All of a sudden Catra felt hot and not because of the scorching weather but rather from the visible fury she now displayed at the comment the duchess had made.

“Is something wrong Princess?” The duke stepped in, noticing the magicat’s sudden anger.

“Do tell what you meant just now, Duchess Lizzie.” She ignored the boy.

“All I meant was that she is a fine girl to look at but holds no status to bother interacting with.”

If Catra felt hot before, she was boiling now. How dare this pompous bitch say that about Adora. She does not even know her and yet she speaks like the blonde’s status in life says all she needs to know about her.

“I do not appreciate it when my friends are being badmouthed.” She took small but menacing steps toward the panicked girl.

“I... apologies Princess Catra, I had no idea—“

“That I was friends with a ‘peasant’?”

“No! I mean—“

“Ladies please, let’s calm down now.” Once again the young duke intervened, this time placing himself between the girls.

“I... I need to go.”

And with that, the magicat ran leaving her guests alone in the courtyard. She did not stop until she made it to the royal gardens, her safe place. Finding a nearby bush she sat behind it, bringing her knees to her chest and dropping her head down.

_Mother is not going to like this..._

* * *

Adora felt like she would pass out at any moment. The heat of the sun was melting her skin as she trained with few of Halfmoon’s royal guards. She had already taken out 2 and still had 3 left.

All she had to do was stay focused but that soon failed at the sight of Catra walking by with her guests.

“Adora!” A guard yelled.

She quickly refocused just in time to catch the in-coming staff toward her shoulder.

“Focus rookie, do not let distractions get to you.” Another guard advised.

_Right. No distractions. Focus Adora._

But it was easier thought than done. She took a second to glance back at where she saw the magicat pass by and noticed they had stopped their stroll and were now watching the training session.

_Great..._

She couldn’t lose now. Not that she was planning to anyway but with Catra looking, she felt the need to give it her all and impress the magi— the guests.

So she did just that. When it came down to the last opponent standing she took another quick glance toward the group but felt concerned at what she was seeing.

Catra looked to be about ready to attack the girl in front of her when suddenly a boy stepped in between them and gave the magicat a gentle smile, it seemed he was  
about to reach for her hand.

But then Catra ran away leaving her guests alone with confused looks while the boy just stood there watching her go, his mouth forming a frown.

_Just who is he?_

“Adora!”

Again she went to refocus but was too late and got struck down by her opponent. She laid there for a moment thinking about what had just happened over there, when suddenly she remembered.

_Catra! I need to check if she is alright._

She quickly got up and thanked the guards for the training session as she ran the same direction she saw the magicat go. It took her a while but soon she found herself in the royal gardens knowing full well it was Catra’s hideout.

The magicat often came here to hide or get away from it all, sometimes being a Princess was too much and Adora did not blame her for wanting some time to herself.

Especially when the queen and her have their heavy arguments on what is to be expected of being the princess of Halfmoon and future queen.

“Catra?” She called out with no response.

The garden was huge, filled with all types of plants and flowers. It was truly a beautiful place to be at, Adora herself loves coming here to relax after a hard day of training.

Just then she heard a rustle noise come from a bush to her left and immediately knew Catra was there. She walked to it, looking over to find the magicat hiding while hugging herself.

_Oh no, that is not a good sign._

“Catra, mind if I sit with you?” She asked but received no answer.

Adora knew by now that it could only mean two things. Catra either was in no mood for anyone including the blonde or she fell asleep in that position like she’s done before.

Contemplating on her options she took a risk. She reached over and sat down next to the smaller girl. Catra didn’t flinch or shift away which was a good sign.

The blonde was feeling extra courageous today because once again she took another risk and gently brushed the magicat’s mane with her fingers.

“Your hair seems to have gotten less wild than when you were younger.” She mindlessly said.

“And you seem to have gotten more strong than when you were younger.” Catra finally lifted her head to look at the girl.

Adora noticed her eyes were wet but decided not to comment about it knowing the magicat hated being put on the spot.

“I saw you run away from your guests earlier, what happened? It looked as if you were ready to shred that noble girl into pieces.”

“Trust me, she would have deserved it.”

“I do not doubt it.”

Catra giggled at her comment and it made Adora feel proud at being able to bring a smile to the magicat’s pretty face.

“All royals and nobles suck.” Catra sighed.

“All of them? As in even the ones from today.” Adora probed on.

“Yes, except for Duke Rye. He seemed okay I suppose.”

That was not what Adora wanted to hear. She had expected Catra to curse them all including the duke boy, especially him.

“I see, he does seem okay...” She tried to sound supportive but could not for some reason.

“Well I would not be surprised if he turned out to be like the rest of those greedy fools.”

Adora’s smile returned. She tried to convince herself it was due to the greedy fools comment and not about the duke boy.

“Mother’s going to have my head once she hears about today.” Catra sighed dramatically as she leaned her head on Adora’s shoulder.

“I-I am sure she will u-understand.” The blonde panicked from the contact causing another giggle from Catra.

“I doubt it.”

And right she was, Queen C’yra did not take the situation lightly and grounded the princess for a week. During that time, Adora would sneak into the magicat’s room to keep her company.

They talked about just anything and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter’s characters only purpose was to bring out some hidden feelings between Catra and Adora, poor Rye.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	4. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls and one royal ball.

**14 & 15 years old**

“Will you just stay put!” The blonde pulled at her non-compliant hair.

Adora had faced many obstacles in life both literal and figuratively but never has she felt more defeated than right now by her own hair.

It was Halfmoon’s turn to host a traditional royal ball where guests from all around came to participate in for one night. Adora had not seen Catra all day and likely would not til the commence of the ball.

“Why couldn’t I just stand guard like the others?” She sighed.

The queen had ordered her to take a day off and enjoy the event. She had even provided the blonde a dress, she now had on.

It was an ankle-length, sleeveless red dress which she liked how it accentuated her arm muscles. It also had a gold ribbon that tied around her waist.

_*knock knock*_

“Who is it?”

“Queen C’yra. May I come in?”

Adora tripped as she rushed to open the door for the queen, she stepped aside to let her in.

“Queen C’yra, what can I do for you?”

“I came to give you this.” The magicat handed her a golden wing brooch.

“It looks important... why give it to me?”

“It was Mara’s back in the day. She gave it to me as a way to remember her once she began her traveling days after the first war.”

“And you wish to hand it to me?” Adora felt hesitant on taking the stunning brooch after learning its story.

“It suits you more.” The queen smiled reassuringly.

The magicat proceeded to sit Adora down while facing the mirror and braided two strands from each side of her face and held them back with the brooch while leaving the rest of her hair down.

“There you go my dear, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Queen C’yra.”

The queen gave a genuine smile before leaving. Adora stayed for a minute, checking herself out in the mirror, satisfied at how she appeared before making her way down to where the ball was being hosted.

Upon arriving to the ball room she felt overwhelmed. The room was like an enchanted realm, chandeliers glowed dark purple and red hues, flowers and leaves hung all around the walls and pillars. It was truly a sight to behold.

“Ouch!”

While admiring the decor, Adora failed to see the upcoming guest and accidentally knocked them down.

“Apologies, miss...”

“Princess Glimmer.” The short girl stated.

“I apologize for bumping into you, Princess Glimmer.” Adora helped her stand then bowed respectfully.

“It is alright, um...”

“Adora.”

_*gasp*_

“As in Mara’s apprentice, Adora?!”

“That would be correct.”

“Oh my goddess, it really is you!”

“Glimmer, are you alright I heard you shout.” A boy came to the princess’ side.

“I am fine, Bow. I was just excited to meet Mara’s apprentice.” She gestured over to Adora.

_*gasp*_

“As in the Knight She-ra?!”

“Yes!”

The two squealed in excitement before turning their attention toward the blonde who felt just as confused as she looked.

“Pleasure to meet you Adora.” The boy offered his hand.

“Likewise...” Adora shook it firmly.

“Oh where are my manners... I am Bow, Brightmoon’s archer and Glimmer’s friend.”

Even without the confirmation it was obvious the two were close. Just with the way they stood around each other and Bow’s lack of mentioning Glimmer’s title when speaking proved it. It reminded Adora of her and Catra.

_Where is Catra?_

“It is a shame Mara could not make it.” Bow sighed.

The blonde quickly snapped back to reality at hearing that, her anxiety started to take over.

“What do you mean?” She felt the panic in her voice.

“She is in Salineas right now dealing with the enemy called The Horde.”

Relief flooded into the blonde’s system at clearing the misunderstanding though a bit of sadness formed as she realized Mara would not be attending the ball, like she secretly hoped.

“Shame, that means Princess Mermista will not be attending as well.”

“Glimmer her kingdom is being attacked, of course she will not attend.”

“I am aware, Bow—“

Their bickering came to a pause soon as the lighting dimmed and guests softly gasped and whispered around. Adora turned to look at what everyone had been gawking at and she instantly fell entranced as well.

Making a grand entrance as she descended the stairs leading to the guests was none other than Princess Catra.

The magicat was wearing a long-sleeve maroon laced ball gown, her wild curls were no more, they had been straightened down completely with her crown on top.

She walked down with ease, head held high with an aura that demanded everyone’s attention and respect like the ruler she was born to be.

There was a moment of silence when Catra reached the bottom of the steps. Nobody dared move or say a word. Adora then found out why.

“The Queen and I, would like to thank those of you who came to the traditional royal ball hosted this year by the kingdom of Halfmoon. Please enjoy your stay and the event.”

The crowds clapped respectfully, Adora noticed Queen C’yra beside other older royals clapping proudly at her daughter as well.

Music streamed throughout the room and guests started to make way for dancing. Adora directed her sight back to Catra and began walking toward her but came to a halt upon seeing someone else get to the magicat first.

It was a girl, perhaps a few inches taller than Adora, she had fair skin like her only it did not harbor any scars or training bruises, her hair was pure white and styled short yet looked soft to touch unlike the blonde’s unruly locks.

All of a sudden Adora felt self conscious about her appearance compared to this girl. She never cared about how she looked before but seeing how the two interacted all formal and royal-like made the blonde feel dejected.

It got worse when she saw Catra take the princess’ hand all too happy and was led to the dance floor where they began rocking back and forth, looking at each other as they conversed.

_I wanted to be her first dance..._

* * *

Catra had been stuck in her bedroom since dawn with palace members coming in and out of the room as they set up the essentials to prepare her for tonight’s ball.

It was her first time attending one that was being hosted in her own palace, she had been to other kingdom royal balls before, therefore she knew what was to be expected.

“Your beauty is going to dazzle them, Princess Catra.” An older magicat announced.

“Thank you Martha and I hope you enjoy the ball.”

“Oh I will, it has been quite a few years since Halfmoon’s last royal ball.”

“Do tell what the last one was like?”

“It was splendid. Your father may he rest in peace, was a nervous wreck around Queen C’yra.”

“Really?” Catra was shocked to hear that about the former king.

“Oh yes, at that time there was another gentlemen after your mother’s hand. A prince from the lizard kingdom.”

“You mean there was a chance I could have been part lizard?!” She freaked at the thought.

“Never, you see The Queen only had eyes for your father. He just did not see it back then.”

“I see.” Catra smiled.

“Now then, let us get started.”

It took all day and several brushes but they finished just on time before the ball officially began.

“You look beautiful, Princess Catra.”

“All thanks to you, Martha.”

Catra gave one last look at herself in the mirror before heading off. She soon found herself going down the steps that led to the ball room. All eyes were on her but that never bothered her for she was use to it.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, she stood up straight and announced her gratitude and yada yada of a speech that her mother had her rehearse all day yesterday.

Once the palace’s orchestra began playing, she scanned the crowds looking for a specific blonde head but found no sign of.

_Where is Adora?_

Her view of the guests was then blocked by a scorpioni girl who wore an elegant black gown encrusted with red rubies at the bottom that matched with her crown.

“Good evening Princess Catra, I am Princess Scorpia of the scorpion kingdom.”

“Nice to meet you, Princess Scorpia.”

“May I take you for a dance, Princess Catra?” The scorpioni held her hand out with a shy blush.

“I... would love to.” Catra smiled out of generosity.

People cleared out of the way as they walked to the center of the dance floor, hand in hand. The princess made small talk with Catra and although she did respond back, her focus was on the people around them. She still had no luck on spotting Adora.

“Pardon me, I would like a dance with Princess Catra.”

The magicat was about to decline the guest but was shocked to find it was Adora who offered. The blonde was looking radiant as usual but perhaps a bit more tonight. The way her hair was styled beautifully and dress fit her perfectly.

“Of course.”

She thanked Princess Scorpia for the dance before switching to Adora, she saw how the blonde beamed at Catra taking her hand. They started slowly swaying side to side, subconsciously inching closer to each other.

“You look stunning tonight, Catra.”

“Just tonight?”

“N-No, you always look stunning not just tonight. I-I just meant—“

“Adora.”

“Yes?”

“I was just teasing you, dummy.”

“Oh, right.” The blonde chuckled lightly.

They danced for hours. Both only focused on each other, shutting the rest of the world out. When suddenly—

“Ahem. May I cut in?” A noble girl appeared beside them, holding her hand out to Catra.

The magicat mentally scowled at the girl who had just interrupted her and Adora’s dancing. She did not feel like taking up her offer to dance and suddenly an idea occurred.

“Apologies but I am feeling quite dizzy from all the dancing, I think I shall take a small break.” She pulled Adora’s hand and led them toward a balcony not too far from the ball room.

“Catra are you okay? Why did you not tell me you were feeling dizzy.”

“Because I am not, dummy.”

“I do not understand?”

“I simply did not feel like dancing.”

_With someone other than you._

“Oh okay.”

Leaning on the edge of the balcony, they gazed out at the view of her kingdom. Catra could not help but side eye Adora’s hand, it was placed a mere inch away from her own. She decided to brush against it but the blonde moved away before getting the chance.

“So, what did you think of the ball?” Adora asked, turning to face the magicat.

“It’s not even over yet.”

“I know, I just wanted your opinion of it so far. Anyone catch your eye?”

Catra was caught off guard by the sudden question. She was confused as to why Adora would want to know something like that, since they never talk about such things.

_Could it be someone caught her eye?_

“Not at all and you?”

“Perhaps.”

The magicat’s stomach dropped upon hearing her answer. She suddenly felt nauseous as her heart pounded so loud she thought it would burst out of her chest.

“O-Oh, do tell who?” She tried her best to hide the panic.

“No way but I will say this, her ethereal beauty makes my heart skip each time I see her.”

Catra saw the way Adora’s face lit up while talking about this oh so pretty girl. She could not help the envy that started growing deep inside her.

“She sounds great...” Her voice quivered.

“Believe me, she is.” Adora turned and started walking back to the ball room but stopped before facing the magicat once more.

“But you know, I prefer seeing her natural wild curls way more.”

And with that she was gone, leaving Catra stunned by the confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: the angst is near.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad times and Dark days.

**16 & 17 years old**

“She refused to eat again.” A palace servant informed.

“That is the 4th day in a row, at this point she’s going to starve herself to death.” Catra sighed in frustration.

“She is hurting, Princess Catra. You were the same when you lost your father.”

“I... you are right. I should not be talking when I acted worse.”

Catra ran her hands through her hair in despair. She took a glance at her reflection in the mirror and noticed the dark circles forming under her eyes from the sleepless nights she’s had.

“Permission to speak freely, Princess Catra?”

“Go on.”

“Why have you not gone to check up on her yourself?”

The magicat froze at the question. She herself knew what it felt to lose a loved one and what it does to you yet she had been purposely avoiding the subject and the particular room that led to it.

_Because I am a selfish coward._

“I doubt she wants me around.” She instead responds with.

“What on goddess are you saying? You are undoubtedly the only person she would want to see.”

“No, she does not.” Catra denied.

“But Princess Catr—“

“I am going for a walk.” She abruptly stood up from her bed and quickly headed out to clear her mind.

The whole palace felt dark and cold with sadness consuming the air all around. It was an understandable outcome towards the heavy loss.

Catra walked mindlessly for a while until she came to a stopping point in front of a wood door that led to a room, not her own.

She wanted to walk away but could not. Now that she was this close yet still far, the urge to check on the person inside the room was stronger than ever.

With a deep breath and moment of courage she went for the doorknob, slowly turning it and quietly opening the door.

Once stepping inside she closed the door. The room was dark with little light peeking through a small window above, though her natural night vision helped as well. She walked toward the covered figure laying in bed.

The magicat hesitated on saying anything, not wanting to disturb the possibly sleeping girl but knew it was either now or never.

“A-Adora?”

* * *

Adora was just but a newborn when her family was killed in a house fire 17 years ago, she being the only survivor.

She grew up as an orphan who lived in her hometown’s orphanage til she was 4 years of age.

One day while helping carry the bread loafs needed for dinner, she saw a pear fall off an old lady’s sack and roll onto the dirt road.

Adora, being the helpful 4 year old that she was, immediately sprinted into action and went to grab the fruit but did not stop to check her surroundings and put herself at risk when a speeding carriage approached her quick.

But before a tragedy could occur, the blonde was pulled away by a tall, strong older woman with silver eyes. That was the day she met Mara Grayskull, her savior.

The young blonde did not know what she did to deserve it but not much later she was adopted into the Grayskull clan as Mara’s apprentice.

Mara was famously known as the knight She-ra, protector of all or so the people quoted. The woman found it humorous at how people worshipped her like a goddess when she felt just as human as the rest.

Adora’s training officially began soon as she turned 5. She was taught everything a knight needed to know, say, do and more. Mara was patient, caring and comprehensive.

There were days when the blonde felt like she was not enough, not worth it. Her mind was set to think she was useless if not able to prove her worth. But Mara never gave up on her, she believed in the young girl’s potential.

They spent the next 4 years bonding, training and traveling together. All was perfect in Adora’s life but good things never seem to last for her.

As she waited for the knight’s return from a small village they were recently staying by, a delivery boy had arrived and handed the blonde a letter that was closed off by a green seal.

She thought nothing of it back then, thinking it was just another invitation to a kingdom for knight She-ra. But upon seeing Mara’s face pale as she silently read the letter, she knew it was serious.

A week after, they set off on their journey to the kingdom of Halfmoon where Mara had arranged for Adora to stay while she went to assist in the war, a battle that later took her life along with the world’s hope.

“A-Adora?”

_Mara?_

She opened her eyes to find not her mentor but Catra standing near, looking at her with worried eyes. The blonde wanted to speak but was still numb from the deep sleep she was just in, her eyes rolling back without meaning to.

“Oh goddess did she pass out?” Catra panicked.

“No...” She mumbled back.

“Adora, how are you feeling?”

“Not sure... I can barely feel anything anymore...”

“What?!” She felt the magicat jump at her answer.

“S-Stay here!” She commanded, as if the blonde was going anywhere.

Before Adora could respond the girl had already ran out to goddess knows where in such a hurry. No later than 5 minutes she was back with a tray full of various foods.

“Sit up.”

“Catra... I appreciate the nice gesture but I do not feel like eat—“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll show you a ‘nice gesture’.” The cat girl threatened.

_*gulp*_

It took a few tries but eventually the blonde settled with being spoon fed by Catra. Adora would never admit it out loud but she secretly enjoyed it.

“Sorry you had to go through all this trouble for me.”

“Dummy, it’s no trouble being here for you.” Catra smiled tenderly.

“Thank you.” Adora’s heart melted.

The blonde reached out to gently hold the magicat’s hand, silently asking if she could lay down with her.

Ever since the royal ball two years ago their dynamic had slightly changed. Flirting, gazing, hand-holding and more hugging was now involved but nothing beyond that, they have not had a proper talk about where they stood and truthfully there was no rush.

They laid in her bed together watching the now starry night through her bedroom window. For a moment she felt at peace until reality came crashing down on her once more.

“I miss her...” Adora whispered.

“I know.”

“I did not even get to say a proper goodbye...”

“Adora...” Catra tucked the trembling girl closer.

“I never saw her again after leaving me here 8 years ago, w-what if she just did n-not want m-me anymore...”

“Don’t do this to yourself Adora. Deep down you know Mara cared for you deeply otherwise you would not be here for safety or received letters from her.”

Catra was right. Adora knew she was yet it was hard to believe in anything with her mind muddled with sadness and anger.

Soon the blonde couldn’t hold it in anymore and let out the ugliest cries she had ever dealt. She was grateful for the magicat’s support as she softly rubbed Adora’s back prompting her to let it all out.

Adora sobbed and screamed til her eyes produced no more tears and voice no longer could be heard. She had exhausted herself enough to sleep once again.

“The Horde... _will_ _pay_...” She muttered hoarsely before drifting off in Catra’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least they still have each other, right?
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	6. Please Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight to remember. *contains smut*

**18 & 19 years old**

“You may rise to recite the knight’s oath.”

She stood from her kneeling position and turned to face the crowd of people who came from all over Etheria to witness the ceremony.

“I, Adora Grayskull, vow to protect and serve the people of Etheria and honor my new title with honesty and loyalty.”

She turned back to Queen C’yra and was presented with the sword of protection, the weapon that once belonged to Mara.

Adora bowed as the queen gently tapped both her shoulders with the blade before delivering the ten words she’s been wanting to hear since childhood.

“I now dub thee, Knight Adora Grayskull of all Etheria.” Queen C’yra announced proud and loud.

The crowd behind her erupted in claps and cheers as Adora turned to face them once again while sheathing her now belonging sword.

She scanned the sea of joyous faces in search of a specific face that held endearing light freckles and enchanting mismatched orbs.

Soon she locked eyes with them. Adora let out a huge grin upon seeing the magicat, causing Catra to giggle before she returned back a smile, though the look felt somewhat spurious.

The rest of her day was taken up by the folks bombarding the blonde with congratulations and questions that seemed never-ending, giving her no chance to meet with Catra.

Finally after managing her way through and out of sight from the people, Adora made her way to find the magicat but was stopped this time by the queen of Halfmoon.

“Queen C’yra, what can I do for you?”

“I need to speak with you privately.”

...

Day turned to night as Adora paced around in her room deep in thought, her talk with the queen had made her come to a life changing decision.

She needed to see Catra at once but the thought of her possible reaction brought guilt and anxiety to the blonde.

Eventually Adora gathered enough courage to leave her room and made way to Catra’s but not before grabbing a special artifact.

Adora had expected to find Catra fast asleep by this time of night but as she stepped into the bedroom and closed the door, she froze at the scene before her.

Catra was not only wide awake but in the middle of pleasuring herself on her bed.

The magicat must have not heard the blonde come in as she continued on with her pleasure. Adora could only watch, too enthralled to make her presence known.

“ _A...dora..._ ” Her name tumbled out of Catra’s lips and caught her by surprise.

_She’s thinking of me..._

“Catra?”

The girl stopped her movements to look up and find Adora standing near her door, staring back at her with lust-filled eyes.

“Come here.” The magicat purred.

The blonde did as told and in mere seconds she was standing by the edge of Catra’s bed.

The magicat resumed her pleasure, this time with Adora watching closely up front.

“Goddess...Catra...” Adora sighed, her eyes observing the girl’s every move.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Definitely.”

Time was limited and Adora needed to talk with Catra but after seeing the magicat in such a state, her focus dissipated.

“Catra...”

“Yes Adora?” Catra spoke in a tone she knew, it always drove the blonde mad.

Adora stayed silent, contemplating on wether to voice her thoughts or keep quiet but the magicat seemed to pick up on her hesitation.

“Tell me _Knight_ , what is it you want to do?” Catra seductively bit her lip, enticing the blonde’s arousal even more.

“I want to _kiss_ those sultry soft lips of yours...” Adora began to move closer.

“I want to _make_ you shudder under my touch...” The blonde placed both hands and knees on the bed as she hovered over Catra.

“I want to _fuck_ you til I am all you can think of...” She whispered lowly into the magicat’s ear.

“Adora...” Catra let out a needy whine.

“Tell me _Princess_ , what is it you want me to do?”

Adora noticed a shiver run through the magicat at being called her title, she wondered if Catra secretly liked it.

“Do it.”

“Do what, Princess?” Another shiver ran down the smaller girl.

_Oh she definitely likes it._

“Do... do everything you just said.” Catra’s chest heaved in anticipation.

Adora leaned down, her lips barely brushed against Catra’s own before lifting back up earning another whine from the magicat.

Despite her arousal and desperate need to taste and feel the girl, Adora first had to confirm that Catra really wanted this, wanted her.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.” Catra responded breathlessly as she brought Adora’s lips to hers.

The kiss started out slow and gentle, both new to the experience and feel of each other’s lips.

Their mouths soon moved in unison as they melted into each other. Any thoughts of savoring their first kiss was then forgotten when Catra teasingly pulled on Adora’s lower lip and the blonde responded with her tongue tracing the magicat’s lips.

Hands suddenly grasped Adora’s hair, sharp nails lightly caressed her scalp making the blonde moan from the pleasure it brought.

Adora’s own hands began making their way down the magicat’s abdomen and stopped at the knot that tied the girl’s robe.

She halted their kissing to look into Catra’s eyes, silently asking permission to untie the fabric rope.

The magicat nodded in response.

Adora’s breath hitched at the sight of Catra’s bare body, the magicat’s beauty was beyond this world the blonde thought.

“You’re beautiful Catra... so very beautiful.” She whispered softly as she gazed at the brunette’s divine body.

“Off... I want to see you as well.” She tucked at Adora’s clothes.

The blonde immediately pulled away to stand by the bed as she began to unbutton her top and pants, all while locking eyes with Catra.

Cold air flushed her exposed figure, she heard a soft exhale escape the magicat and noticed her pupils had expanded twice their size as she took in Adora’s god-like physique.

“Goddess Adora, do you know how gorgeous you are?”

The blonde blushed at the comment as she climbed back in bed and lifted Catra’s chin, kissing her deeply before kissing down her jaw, neck, collarbone and stopped at her perky breasts where she began to tease them.

“ _Mmngn_...feels...weird.” Catra squirmed underneath.

“Should I stop?” Adora asked while taking the girl’s hard nipple in her mouth.

“K-keep go— _ahh!_ ” The blonde bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break skin.

Once satisfied with the marks she left on the magicat’s chest, Adora placed Catra’s thighs over her shoulders as she laid flat on her stomach and began pressing soft kisses on the girl’s inner thighs before making way toward her cunt.

“ _Ahh_... _fuck_...” Catra tensed from the sudden heat of Adora’s tongue on her clit.

Adora licked and sucked on the stiff nub with much enthusiasm, addicted to Catra’s taste and eager to hear more of those throaty moans she couldn’t get enough of.

“ _Adoraaa—_ inside, please.”

“You have to be more specific, Princess.” Adora’s husky voice made Catra shiver all over again.

“Your fingers... please...”

“As you wish.”

She slid one digit inside then another with ease, feeling the magicat tighten around them.

“You’re so wet Catra.”

“ _Mmngn..._ only for you.”

“Good girl.” Adora moaned out.

Immediately the blonde started vigorously pumping in and out the girl, bringing her over the edge with pleasure.

“ _C-Coming—!_ ” Catra clawed her sheets to try and ground herself from the intense orgasm.

Adora began to slow down her fingers but didn’t stop as she rides out Catra’s climax. Once the girl went limp, she pulled out and cleaned off the magicat’s juices with her tongue.

_Tastes sweet._

Before the girl could fully recover, her legs were lifted once more, one held in place on top of Adora’s shoulder while the other went under and between the blonde’s sex so that both their cunts were rubbed against each other.

“You sure seem knowledgable in what you are doing.” Catra regained somewhat focus.

“I’ve had quite enough fantasies to know by now.”

“Y-you have?”

“You have not?” She threw a playful smirk at the now flushed magicat.

“Perhaps.” Catra returned the look.

There was a pause between them where they just stared into each other, eyes full of affection and desire for one another.

Suddenly all intimate thoughts were replaced with carnal desires. Adora began to grind down on Catra, eliciting moans from the feel of each other’s heat and wetness.

Catra sat up and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s neck as she began to meet Adora’s thrusts with her own.

“ _Fu...ck.._. _Catraaa!_ ” Adora cried out at the feel of Catra’s mouth on her breast while a hand groped the other.

“ _Mmngn... My Knight..._ ” The magicat growled as she bit and marked the blonde’s neck hungrily.

A switch went off in Adora at hearing Catra refer to the blonde as hers. In a quick move she plopped the magicat back down on the bed and firmly gripped her smaller wrists with both hands as she halted her moving.

“Why did you stop?” Catra whined.

“Tell me I’m yours.” Adora began grinding slowly against the magicat.

“You are _mine_ Adora and I am _yours_.” Catra gazed into the blonde’s blue eyes as she spoke.

_Mine. She’s mine. Catra’s mine._

“My Princess...”

Adora picked up the pace and began grinding their wet cunts together, hard. Her hands intertwined with Catra’s while still pinned down.

“R-Right there, do— don’t stop...” Catra was close and so was Adora.

“So... _mmngn_ close...”

“Come for me... My Princess.” Adora groaned.

“ _Adoraaa—!_ ”

Catra’s whole body trembled as she came, her hot liquid mixed with the blonde’s and seeing her face show pure bliss made Adora finish right then and there.

Adora slowly brought them back down from their high, she then collapsed on top of Catra. The magicat happily enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Heavy breathing and satisfied sighs were the only sounds that filled the room.

“Catra?” Adora whispered.

“Hm?”

“I love you.” She confessed.

Dread began to creep up the blonde’s stomach as she was met with silence but the panic quickly left once she heard those four words she’s been been dreaming about hearing for years.

“I love you too.”

Adora felt complete. Finally the two confessed their long time feelings for each other, finally they became one. The blonde couldn’t have been happier but as always, life gets in the way.

“So please... stay.” Catra pleaded in a whisper before she drifted off, still holding on to Adora.

* * *

Earlier that day, Catra had spotted Adora and her mother going into the queen’s study where the royal meetings usually took place.

She quietly sneaked up to the room and placed her ear on the door, trying to listen in on their conversation.

“What is it you wish to speak privately about, Queen C’yra?” Adora asked.

“The Horde.” The queen answered.

“What about The Horde?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“Yes?” Adora sounded curious to where this was heading and so was Catra.

“Horde soldiers had been sighted near the kingdom of Plumeria. The King himself has requested for your help in capturing said soldiers.”

“Me?” The blonde was taken back by surprise.

“Indeed.” The queen affirmed.

“And you’re fine with me going?”

“I know what this means to you Adora, I have seen the way you exerted yourself these past years. Just know that you have my full support in whichever decision you make.”

Catra clenched her fists in fury, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her mother was essentially giving Adora a chance to get herself killed.

“Thank you Queen C’yra, that really means a lot. I believe this is a great opportunity.”

“It seems you have decided, are you certain this is what you want to do?”

“I have to do this. The Horde needs to be taken down, for good.”

_Adora..._

The blonde’s words saddened the spying magicat, it hurt to hear Adora think in such a way like it was her destiny to fight this war.

“Very well then... I shall arrange a carriage and preparations for your journey at dawn.” The queen informed.

“D-Dawn?” The blonde repeated.

“I am afraid so, The King plans to send out an army to deflect the Horde soldiers soon and the path to Plumeria is a 3 day journey.”

“I... I understand.” Adora accepted.

Catra ran after that, she didn’t stop until she closed her bedroom door and sank down to the floor trying to calm her breathing and mind.

_Adora is leaving. Leaving Halfmoon. Leaving me._

She wasn’t sure if she would ever see Adora again but one thing she was certain of, was that the blonde would later come see her and ‘break’ the news.

But Catra had other plans in mind.

...

Catra woke up in a daze.

She found to be the only presence in the room. As she began to sit up, her palm was poked by a sharp object hidden under the bedsheets.

The magicat lifted the covers to find a gold winged brooch placed on the empty side of her bed. Catra did not need to be fully awake to know what that meant.

_Adora left._

With the brooch still clutched in her hand, she laid back down to stare at the ceiling while tears threatened to spill as the memories from last night resurfaced.

Sun rays soon began to penetrate through her windows, shining its harrowing light in her face, the heat started to warm her sheets causing her fur to feel uncomfortable. This time, nobody was there to block it all away.

And once again Catra despised mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the first heart break begins... I’ve never written shmut before so this was a challenge.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	7. Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New places and Life changes.

**20 & 21 years old**

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

Adora charged into battle along side fellow soldiers. Word had gotten out that Horde members were seizing a town right outside the infamous whispering woods.

Their defeat was brisk, soon the blonde was sheathing her sword and mounting her white horse she named swift wind.

“Adora!” A voice called.

She turned to find Bow approaching her quick on his steed, the young man’s face expressed that of a victory smile.

“Hey Bow, glad to see you made it.” She joked.

“Please, no Horde soldier can take down the Master Archer of Brightmoon.” He posed all righteous-like.

“But of course not.” Adora nudged him playfully.

The two bantered and conversed as they made their way back to the kingdom of Brightmoon, where princess Glimmer awaited for news of the battle.

“You’re back!” Glimmer cheered soon as she spotted them.

The princess ran and embraced Bow as he swung her around from joy then kissed his lady for assurance. They stayed in each other’s arms for a while longer before Glimmer turned to Adora.

“I am glad you two made it back safe.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Bow teased.

“Good question Bow, was there?” Adora joined in.

“Goddess, you two sure are cocky today.”

“A victory will do that to you.” Bow winked at his princess.

“That is great news! The Horde doesn’t stand a chance against Master Archer Bow and Knight Adora Grayskull.”

“Awwe Glimmy, you flatter me.” Bow began pecking all over her face.

“Bow! not in front of Adora...” The princess blushed.

“Do not mind me, I was just about to head to my room anyway.” Adora stepped back and left the two lovebirds alone.

It wasn’t unusual for them to get all mushy after a battle and Adora was use to it by now. She had been staying in Brightmoon for over six months now and it wasn’t long before her and the pair became close.

Adora never had many friends before, sure there was her guard buddies back in Halfmoon but they were more acquaintances or opponents for training than anything else.

For years it was only ever Catra in her life.

_Catra..._

The blonde frowned upon thinking of the fiery magicat once again. It had been two years since Adora left Halfmoon, left her.

She could have written to the girl this whole time but she knew Catra, the magicat would have just shredded the letters or simply never read them due to the anger and resentment she must feel now towards Adora.

_*sigh*_

She deeply missed seeing Catra’s remarkable eyes, hearing her cute squeaky laugh, feeling those soft wild curls run through her hands but Adora had no choice, she had to leave.

After her first victory in Plumeria, she had been summoned all over Etheria to deal with The Horde.

The treacherous group has been terrorizing Etheria for far too long and has taken many lives and homes. Peace and justice needed to be made.

Adora had to keep going for the world.

* * *

Catra sat on the ledge of her bedroom’s balcony while looking over the royal gardens, her eyes were locked on the freshly planted blue poppies.

_Adora..._

The hue reminded her of a certain blue-eyed knight who was long gone in her life. The girl’s name itself use to trigger the magicat, making her lash out from anger and sadness but overtime her expression became neutral as did her feelings.

_*knock knock*_

“Come in.” She shouted from the balcony.

“Princess Catra, I came to inform you that your lady is here and waiting by the palace entrance.”

“She is not my... okay thank you.” Catra dismissed the palace servant.

The brunette stepped back into the room and made way to her vanity, she brushed a few strands of straight hair back in place and placed her crown on top.

She quickly adjusted her traditional magicat robes before heading downstairs toward her palace’s entrance.

“Good evening Princess Catra, you look splendid as always.” Her awaiting guest complimented.

“Thank you Scorpia but must I remind you yet again that just Catra will do.”

“Apologies Catra, I keep on forgetting.”

“It’s alright.” The magicat giggled half-heartedly.

“I brought you some flowers from my kingdom, hope you like them— red is your favorite color.”

“Indeed it is and they’re lovely.” Catra smiled a silent thanks to the scorpioni.

“Ready for our evening?” The taller princess asked.

“Yes though I am curious to know what you planned for us.”

“Well, I plan for us to dine at your favorite food stands in town then perhaps a stroll around your gardens since I know it is your relaxing place.”

“I must admit that sounds like a great time...” Catra felt astound by how well the scorpioni has come to know her over the past two years.

“Shall we then?” Scorpia offered her hand.

“Of course.” Catra took it.

They got inside the carriage already in wait for them and made their way to Halfmoon’s towns.

During the ride, Catra noticed how the scorpioni would inch closer to her yet kept her eyes on the scenery out the window. The magicat hesistated before she ultimately leaned her head on the princess’ shoulder.

Both girls did not speak a word the whole way but did not mind the comfortable silence between them.

It was a few months after Adora had left, when Scorpia and her mothers, the queen’s of the scorpion kingdom had come to visit Halfmoon for the first time after the royal ball years ago.

At first, Catra only tolerated the scorpioni for she was a guest in her home but upon getting to know her more, she realized the girl wasn’t like other royals and nobles.

Scorpia truly was a kind and sincere person by heart. Despite her intimidating appearance, the scorpioni was quite the softy and Catra found that endearing.

A true friendship was made between them and for once Catra did not think of Adora anymore, at least not as constant.

Though later on it was revealed that Scorpia harbored feelings for the magicat which led to today, an evening with the girl as more than friends but not quite official.

Catra had never experienced such closeness with anyone other than Adora, so it was all too new for her and sometimes overwhelming.

But she had to get her life together. Wether she wanted to or not, Catra was born into royalty and soon would be crowned queen of Halfmoon. Her path was set and future already build.

Catra had to move on for her kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: Glimmer and Bow confessed their love for each other around the same age when Adora and Catra did, they’ve been together ever since.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	8. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart break pt.2

**22 & 23 years old**

Adora lifted the hood of her cloak over her head as she walked out of the alley she was hiding in and mingled with the crowd ahead.

She felt tense with each step she took, worried that someone will recognize and blow her cover. After all she was the savior of Etheria.

Not even a month has passed since the fall of Horde Prime, the leader of The Horde. Adora had been the one who struck him down with her sword and liberated the world from his evil.

Her plans were to help rebuild the damages caused by the long term war but a sudden rumor had made her cancel it all and return back home, to Halfmoon.

Growing up in the kingdom and with a certain sneaky princess, Adora had learned how to get past the royal guards and into the palace with ease.

Once inside, the blonde made her way to the royal gardens for it was a place off limits to most palace staff per Catra’s orders and a shortcut straight to the magicat’s room.

Adora ducked under a bush while checking her surroundings, once the coast was clear she dashed toward the long vines that dangled from the balcony and began climbing them. In a swift move she jumped over and landed on the terrace.

She thanked the goddess for Catra’s bad habit of leaving her doors open and after a deep breath, the blonde stepped inside.

The room had not changed much, a few decorations were added, some things rearranged but for the most part it was the same.

Adora walked further in but came to a halt upon finding Catra curled up in bed, softly purring while she slumbered.

The blonde’s heart raced at the sight, she wondered how someone could look so perfect just by sleeping.

Butterflies awoken once again in her stomach, a sensation she missed feeling all these years but the flutters quickly turned to sharp bee stings after a glint caught her attention.

She instantly rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t imagining things but unfortunately it was real. Placed on the brunette’s finger was a shiny red ruby ring.

“It can’t be true...” Adora mumbled.

She began to mentally panic from seeing Catra’s ears twitch at her voice, the girl yawned and stretched before mismatched eyes landed on baby blues.

“... Adora?”

“Long time no see, Catra.” The knight let out a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Catra must still be asleep.

She was taking her usual afternoon nap when all of a sudden she sensed another presence in the room, upon shifting her vision toward the intruder she found it to be Adora.

“What are you doing here?”

It all felt surreal, Catra was convinced that this was all a dream but reality snatched her back at hearing the blonde speak.

“I came to see you.”

_See me? After all this time._

“Why?”

“The Horde has been defeated.”

“I heard the rumors, you must finally feel accomplished.” Catra wasn’t going to let up on her brashness.

“I also heard a rumor.” Adora frowned while fidgeting with her hands, a sign that indicated she was anxious.

“Oh? whatever about.” The girl stood from her bed.

“Are you really going to feign innocence?” The blonde narrowed her eyes.

“Truthfully, I have no idea what you mean.”

But she did, Catra had a feeling she knew what Adora was trying to imply but wanted to confirm her suspicions first.

“Are you or are you not engaged, Catra.”

The magicat flinched, she wasn’t prepared for Adora to ask so straight forward especially not in such a cold tone.

“What’s it to you wether I am or not.” Catra’s temper began to show.

“Catra...”

“No, you do not get to show up unannounced and ask such things.”

“Why are you being this way?” Adora huffed in frustration.

“Because you left me!” Catra snapped.

“I had to go, people needed help... but I never wanted to leave you.” She reached for the magicat’s hand but was swatted away.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, did you really expect me to wait all these years?”

Catra saw the moment Adora’s eyes lost their gleam. Her face expressed despondency upon hearing the brunette’s words that she purposely spat to hurt her.

“Does that mean... you are?”

“Yes Adora, I am engaged.”

Adora stared blank-face as the confirmation processed in her mind. Catra didn’t know what reaction to anticipate.

“Break it off.”

“Excuse me?”

“Break off your engagement.” Adora repeated, this time more stern.

“Are you nuts? I will do no such thing.”

“Are you doing this to spite me?” The blonde questioned.

Catra was livid, she was losing her composure fast and Adora for the first time ever, was the reason why.

“You left me Adora.”

“Cat—“

“Do you know how shitty it felt? to wake up alone in bed after confessing my love back to you!”

“Why can’t you see, I had no choice!”

“You had a choice Adora, you always did!”

“Oh, I see. This is about you not being able to live a life you chose right?” The blonde scoffed.

“Adora...” Catra warned but the girl didn’t seem to register it as she continued.

“Do you know how lucky you are? To still have a family, people who love you, care for you.”

“Don’t you dare go there, Adora Grayskull. Wether you acknowledge it or not you have that too.”

“Of course I do, now that I am a Knight but before—“

“Before, you had Mara, my mother, Halfmoon and me... or were we not enough?”

“My real family was enough!”

Adora immediately covered her mouth, stunned by her own outburst. There was a moment of silence between the girls neither dared utter a word when suddenly the blonde broke the stillness.

“Catra, I did not mean—“

“Just go Adora.”

“No, please just listen I—“

“Don’t you get it, I don’t want you!”  
 _I need you._

“I have been doing just fine without you.”  
 _I’m barely holding on._

“I have Scorpia by my side now.”  
 _But she’s not you._

“S-Scorpia?”

Adora took a few steps back, the tears that were threatening to leak out finally bursted through the exact moment Catra’s own did.

The magicat wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace the broken blonde but it was too late, the damage had been done.

The knight began to slowly walk back toward the balcony but stopped at the doorway yet did not turn to face the princess.

“Is this really what you want?” She whispered.

“Yes.”  
 _No._

“Very well then, goodbye Princess Catra.”

“Farewell, Knight Adora...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this it for our medieval sapphics? stay tuned in for next chapter to find out.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baked pie and Wedding time.

**24 & 25 years old**

“I am such a failure!”

“Easy now, you are no such thing Adora, it takes time and practice to master wielding a sword.” Mara explained.

“Really?” The young blonde sniffed.

“Yes, now come, let’s try again and remember you are not proving anything to anyone.” Her mentor advised.

“But I must or how else will people see me...”

“I see you and is that not enough?” Mara wiped away her tears.

“Y-You do?”

“Of course, do not worry about others Adora just be you and do what makes you happy.”

“Is it not a knight’s duty to worry of others?” The girl questioned.

“Only to an extent. Your feelings, your thoughts and you matter as well, promise me you will not forget.”

“I promise, Mara.”

_*gasp*_

Adora abruptly sat up on her bed, the blonde was covered in cold sweat like she had just awoken from a nightmare.

After gaining control of her breathing and sense of reality, the girl got out of bed and began getting ready for the day.

She stepped outside the cottage she had inherited from Mara and walked toward her small garden around back.

Laying on the stone bench beside the planted vegetables, she closed her eyes and took in the sun’s warmth.

“Hello Adora dearie!”

Adora opened her eyes to find an elderly woman approaching her with a basket full of delicious goods she knew well.

“Good morning Madam Razz, is it delivery day already?” Adora greeted.

“Of course dearie, I have your pie right here.”

“You should have told me, I could help carry—“

“No.” The old lady smacked the blonde with her wooden cane.

“Ouch.”

“You and Mara, always trying to help out but I can manage just fine.” Madam Razz smiled.

“I’ll go bring you the coins for the pie.”

“That is alright dearie, it is on the house.”

“Oh no, I cannot accept...“

“See you next time, Adora dearie.” The woman was already walking away to carry on with her deliveries.

Adora stood perplexed while holding the freshly baked pie, she felt conflicted about not being able to help or pay the elderly woman but ultimately took the baked dish inside.

She came back out and resumed her basking in the sun, a smile spread on her lips at the memory of Mara and her eating Madam Razz’s pies back in the day.

The old lady definitely hasn’t lost her touch on baking the delicious goods and still had that lively spark to her.

Soon Adora started to drift off back into the past when out of nowhere a figure’s shadow blocked her sun.

_Who is it now?_

The blonde opened her eyes and yelped at the sudden presence standing next to her before she fell off the bench in a ungraceful manner.

“Good day to you too, Adora.” The magicat chuckled.

“Queen C’yra, what brings you here?”

“I came to pay a visit, am I not allowed to?” The queen’s sass was an exact replica of Catra’s, the girl thought.

“Of course you can, It’s just unexpected. How did you know I was here?”

“I always visit Mara’s old cottage when I am around the area and imagine my surprise when I heard that a certain knight was living here now.”

“I see.” Adora nodded.

“How have you been my dear?”

“Oh you know, quite well...” The blonde rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Hmm, fancied anyone lately?”

Adora flinched, she lifted her gaze to look at the queen’s amber eyes with a raised brow.

“No?” She answered cautiously.

“Hmm, I see.”

“What is this about, Queen C’yra?”

“See for yourself.” The magicat handed her an envelope with a Halfmoon seal on it.

Adora carefully opened it and began to read the contents of the letter inside, her heart stopped upon reading the first few words of the now clear invitation.

_You are invited to the wedding..._

“I thought... was she not suppose to marry sooner?”

“It was initially planned yes but one day Catra suddenly postponed it.”

The blonde took a deep breath in then out, she tried to make sense of it all. It had been two years since that regrettable day, the day she lost Catra the love of her life for good.

“So its finally happening...” Adora sighed.

“In two days.” Queen C’yra confirmed.

“Why inform me of this? I doubt Catra personally sent you.” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“No, she is not aware of this visit.”

“Then why...”

“I have not been the best mother but I want to be and I can start with this. Being queen has always been time consuming and when I lost my beloved husband, it caused an even bigger rift between my daughter and I.”

“Queen C’yra...” Adora reached for the woman’s hand to comfort her.

“The day you arrived to our home and into our lives was truly a blessing, even if the circumstances for why were not the best.”

The blonde’s eyes burned by the hot tears that began to build up at hearing the queen’s words.

“Catra never wanted to rule a kingdom, I know that much. If not for the promise she made to her father of becoming a great ruler she most likely would have gone rogue by now.”

Adora softly gasped at the reveal, she knew the princess never liked royalty but didn’t understand why Catra still kept going until now.

“She has never taken interest on anything or anyone before, but with you, I never seen my girl so happy, so lively, so herself.”

The queen squeezed Adora’s hands with one and wiped her tears away with the other.

“I may not have been there for her like you were all those years but I do know my daughter.”

“Queen C’yra?” The blonde anticipated for the woman’s next words.

“Catra loves you Adora. She may be marrying someone else but it is not love, do not get me wrong Scorpia is a fantastic girl but my daughter simply does not glow like she use to, with you.”

“What are you saying?”

“There is still time.” The queen advised.

“Perhaps but Catra wants nothing to do with me anymore, I screwed up.” The blonde frowned at the ground below.

“If that were true she would have already disposed of the brooch she keeps under her pillow.”

“She kept it?” Adora’s eyes widened.

“Never got rid of it, as a matter of fact, she still holds on to it while she slumbers some nights.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Please dear, the palace has eyes and nosy servants who wake her up in the mornings.” The magicat chuckled.

“But I am not royalty, I have nothing, I am nothing without my knight title...” Adora began to spiral.

“If my late husband thought that way, Catra would have never been conceived.” The queen bluntly stated.

“The former king?”

“He was Halfmoon’s army general, came from a low status but still fought for me both in love and war.”

“I...”

“Love is a powerful thing Adora, if strong it can withstand anything and everything.”

“You really believe our love is strong enough?”

“I know it is.”

The queen stood from the stone bench they sat on, she pulled out another letter that appeared worn out. Adora’s eyes widened once more upon noticing the Grayskull seal.

“Is this... one of Mara’s letters?”

“Indeed, it was the last one she wrote before... it arrived not long after you left Halfmoon, they found it along with her belongings in an old house she must have been residing at.”

Adora stared at the letter now in her hands, her fingers traced the old delicate paper and halted at the symbol of her clan.

“Did you know I never wrote to her, to Catra. I was afraid that if I sent them, one day it could have been my last... the feeling I felt when Mara’s letters stopped was an indescribable pain, one that I did not wish to put her through in case I...” The blonde shook at the dark thought.

“You had your reasons Adora, nobody blames you for it not even Catra.” The queen tried to comfort her.

_No, Catra has every right to blame me._

“I suppose.” She settled on responding.

“I best be on my way, it was great seeing you again, Adora my child. I am so proud of you.” The queen bent slightly down to place a motherly kiss on the blonde’s temple.

“Thank you, Queen C’yra.” Fresh tears flowed out as she gave the magicat a genuine smile.

“Remember, you have my support on whatever you decide.” The woman reminded before finally taking her leave.

And once again Adora was alone, she sighed as she observed Mara’s letter and with a deep breath she opened it to read.

_Dear Adora,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._   
_It is hard to believe you are almost of age to officially be knighted, quite the rite of passage in one’s life. I am confident you will make a fine knight and do me proud like you always have._

_However a word of advice,_   
_you are worth more than what you can give to others, do not forget that you deserve happiness as well, simply follow your heart my young apprentice._

_May the goddess be in our favor to soon meet again._

_\- Mara Grayskull_

“Thank you Mara, for everything.” Adora whispered.

* * *

Catra stared mindlessly out her bedroom windows.

Her body ached from hours of standing still while the palace staff got her ready for the big day or more specific, her wedding.

Perhaps it was pre-wedding jitters or numbness from resembling a statue but the magicat had expected to feel a bit more euphoric for what was deemed to be a joyous day in any bride’s life.

_*knock knock*_

Suddenly the girl was pulled out of her thoughts and realized she now stood alone in the room.

“Catra, are you in there?” Her fiancée called.

“Scorpia? what are you doing here and why have you not come in.” The magicat went to open the door.

“No wait—! I heard it is bad luck to see your partner before the ceremony.”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed.”

Catra had never heard of such a thing, she wondered if it was a scorpioni wedding custom therefore she decided to respect it and kept the door shut.

“So, may I ask what brings you outside my bedroom?”

“I simply wanted to check up on you.” Scorpia responded.

“How come?”

Her ears flicked back in worry as she was met with silence, it was unlike Scorpia to pause or keep quiet.

“Are you having seconds thoughts?” The scorpioni asked.

“Pardon?” Catra’s throat felt dry.

“You have been at odds lately and I wondered if it had to do with the wedding.”

“Scorpia...”

“I do not wish to force marriage upon you, Catra. Is it alright if you are not ready.”

“Where is all this coming from? I am ready, i’m fine, it’s fine.”

The magicat felt grateful for the wooden barrier between them right now otherwise her false reassurance would have been easily caught.

“Are you certain?” Scorpia questioned.

“... Yes.”

“Alright, I shall see you soon?”

“Soon.” She confirmed.

The magicat plopped face down on her bed once she heard the scorpioni take her leave. She slid her hands underneath the pillows and held onto a special artifact hidden there.

_*sigh*_

Catra didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a caring and understanding fiancée, after all not everyone can wait two years after initially getting engaged just for their partner to feel ready.

“Permission to come in, Princess Catra?” A palace servant asked.

“Granted.” The girl reluctantly stood up to resume her preparing.

The rest of the time went by in a blur, once finished she glanced at herself in the mirror and was astonished by her appearance. Her slim silk white dress hugged her figure nicely and hair straightened down to her lower back.

“You look beautiful kitten.” Catra spotted her mother behind through the mirror.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Your father would be proud to see what a marvelous woman you have grown to be.”

“I do wish he was here to tell me that himself.”

“I know child, I miss him as well.” The queen went to hug her daughter.

“He would be proud of you too, mother.” Catra returned the embrace.

Queen C’yra purred in comfort, holding the young magicat close. Catra never knew how much she’s missed the safe feel of her mother’s arms til being wrapped in them again.

“Are you ready for this?” Her mother lifted the girl’s mismatched eyes to her amber ones.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Catra tried to show confidence.

They soon arrived to the kingdom’s church where guests from all over Etheria had come and awaited for her presence.

Catra took a moment to collect herself before the large doors to inside opened and numerous eyes landed on her, gawking and admiring the stunning bride.

She walked with poise all the way up the altar that was flourished with white orchids and vines, there to her right was her soon to be wife smiling brightly at her.

The scorpioni wore a white gown, her short hair styled with a flower crown on top opposite to the brunette’s long veil.

The priest soon began to speak but Catra tuned him out, the world went mute as her mind began to race.

_Is this really what you want?_

The words ringed in her head. She felt her heart accelerate at the thought of Adora, it only ever did for the blonde.

“Do you Princess Scorpia D’ream, take Princess Catra D’riluth as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

_Is this really what you want?_

“Do you Princess Catra D’riluth, take Princess Scorpia D’ream as your lawfully wedded wife?”

_What do I want?_

“I...”

“NO!” A familiar voice echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who?
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy & thanks for reading!


	10. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ever after.

**26 & 27 years old**

“ALL HAIL QUEEN CATRA!” Her people bowed and rejoiced.

The newly crowned queen waved gracefully toward them from the large palace terrace with a proud smile on her face.

Hearing and watching her people’s joyous faces made the girl feel a sense of pride and happiness.

It was at that moment, she vowed to be a great ruler as she had promised her father long time ago.

After a while she began to step out of view and head inside the palace where the other royal rulers awaited for her.

“My Queen.” A familiar hand reached out to her.

There on the terrace doorway and out of the public’s eye was her blonde knight standing guard.

“Just Catra will do.” She grabbed onto the warm hand.

“As you wish my love.” Adora placed a tender kiss on the magicat’s knuckle.

“Adora...”

The young queen felt her face heat up as her heart fluttered drastically, earning a smug look from the blonde.

It had been two years since that chaotic day, where Adora crashed her wedding and stole her heart all over again, not that she had ever lost it to begin with.

The incident had been the talk of Etheria for months back then, rumors and exaggerated truths spread like wild fire across the lands.

Catra had worried for Scorpia and profusely apologized for everything but as always the taller girl was too much of a sweetheart and forgave her right on the spot, to which the brunette did not take for granted and was immensely thankful. After all the scorpioni meant a lot to her and was her dearest friend.

“The guests await for their new Queen.” Adora whispered into her ear, snapping her back to reality.

“Of course, escort me there?”

“Always my lo—“

“Enough with your mushy names...” The flustered brunette walked ahead leaving behind a chuckling blonde.

The kingdom rulers bowed as Catra walked past them, making way toward the throne while holding onto Adora’s arm as she escorted her there.

The knight guided her up the steps and onto the royal seat before moving down to stand guard below with the other royal guards.

Soon the kingdoms began to line up and introduce themselves for it was custom to be acknowledged by a newly crowned heir.

The rest of her day went on meeting and greeting royals and a few nobles, the part she dreaded most from being crowned. Her mood declined more when she noticed Adora had slipped away at some point.

Though she perked back up once seeing the next royal approaching.

“Queen Catra, I am Princess Scorpia D’ream presenting the scorpion kingdom and this here is my lady Princess Perfuma of Plumeria.”

“A pleasure to see you both.” Catra responded.

Scorpia beamed up once rising from her bowed position along with her lovely lady Perfuma, Catra tried her best to stay neutral and not show emotion for it was unruly of a queen to do so.

It was only when the traditional royal feast was announced that the young queen caught a break and made way toward the palace dining hall.

Guests began to be seated all around while her table was exclusive and at the very front. She sat in the middle where a queen should be, her mother to the right and Scorpia to her left accompanied by Perfuma.

The only one left missing was Adora.

“Queen Catra, there is a letter for you.” A palace servant informed.

“Thank you.” She dismissed the magicat.

Upon receiving the letter she noticed it was closed off by a Grayskull seal indicating it was written by Adora herself.

Carefully, she used her claws to tear it open and read.

_Dear Catra,_

_Meet me by the royal gardens soon as this letter finds you._

_Your knight in waiting,_

_\- Adora Grayskull_

“Is everything alright Catra?”

“All is well, Scorpia.” She smiled reassuringly.

“Oh my, is that a letter from Knight Adora?” Perfuma asked knowingly.

“It certainly is, Princess Perfuma.” Catra smirked.

The young queen then stood from her seat gaining the attention of her guests around, all expressed a look of confusion and curiosity, all except her mother who smiled.

“I must be somewhere at this time but do enjoy this royal feast in my name for me.” And at that she was off, leaving a few giggling royals from her subtle jest.

Catra walked under the dark starry sky as she made her way toward the gardens.

She was feeling quite ecstatic on having some quality time with the blonde alone. The knight had just recently returned from a small mission last night and due to her coronation today, the two barely had spent time together.

Adora was still a knight, Catra understood and accepted that Etheria needed her as well.

Even now that the blonde lived once again in Halfmoon, the magicat couldn’t help but feel anxious at the idea of being left again.

Although confident in their love for one another, it was still a difficult thought to shake off after years of being separated.

_We’re together now, that is all that matters._

As her paranoia began to rear its ugly head, she came to a sudden halt. Mismatched eyes widened in surprise at the scene before her.

The entrance of the royal gardens was surrounded by candles that lit up a path deeper inside along with scattered crimson rose petals on the ground.

_Is this Adora’s doing?_

Catra hesitated before ultimately following the candle lit-rose filled path.

She took slow and cautious steps, her natural night vision allowed to see her surroundings in case this was a trap. Paranoia still haunted the back of her mind.

The glowing path soon came to an end as she reached the center of the garden.

Catra let out a soft gasp at finding Adora in the middle of a huge heart outlined by more lit candles and filled with the petals of all her favorite flowers.

The blonde seemed to be in deep thought for she did not notice the brunette’s arrival. The young queen took this moment to admire her beautiful, strong, kind and silly, knight in shining armor.

_My heart. My knight. My lady._

* * *

Adora paced around the royal gardens, she was feeling on edge about tonight and could not rid of her insecurities.

_I can do this just follow my heart._

She double checked her surroundings making sure all was set and perfect for when her lady arrived.

A sense of proudness and confidence took over while observing the whole day’s work she put into all this, with some help from her friends of course.

After all, Catra deserved the best.

The knight would give her the world if asked to, no hesitation once so ever. She thanked the goddess each day for getting back the love of her life.

“Adora?” Catra’s soothing voice broke her out of thought.

“Catra~” She reached her hand to guide the magicat inside the lit heart.

“Did you do all this?”

“Yes, I had a tad of help from Glimmer and Bow.” She admitted.

“The Queen and King of Brightmoon?”

“Mhm.” Adora nodded.

“Is this where you ran off to earlier?”

“Perhaps I should have told you, i’m so—“

“Woah now, do not apologize. I loved the surprised.” Catra leaned up to peck her blushing cheek.

Adora wrapped her strong arms around the smaller girl’s waist, bringing the magicat closer and placing her face on those soft wild curls she had missed dearly.

Catra immediately returned the embrace with a calming purr that made the blonde instantly relax and feel safe.

_Goddess I love this woman._

“I love you Catra.” Her voice was muffled by the brunette’s mane.

“I love you too.”

“I want us to be together always, I want to grow old with you, be by your side forever.” The blonde confessed.

“... Adora?”

In a shaky breath the knight extracted herself from the girl to look into her mesmerizing blue-yellow eyes, the same eyes that had captured her from the very beginning.

The love and adoration she saw brimming in those unique orbs gave the blonde all the strength and courage she needed.

Adora kneeled on one knee and took out a small box from her armor and held it up to Catra, the magicat softly gasped at the reveal of a blue topaz ring.

“Catra D’riluth of Halfmoon, will you make me the happiest woman in existence and marry me?”

“It is about time!” The magicat pounced on top of her, knocking them both down.

“Does that mean?”

“Yes dummy, my answer is yes!”

“Oh thank goddess...” The blonde let out a sigh of relief.

“Did you think I would say no?” Catra questioned.

“I know, it was silly of me to think so.”

“Indeed it was because I love you, always and forever.” She brought her lips to Adora’s.

The knight instantly deepened the kiss, as they laid down on the flower petals. She would have continued but a sudden realization hit her.

“C-Catra...”

“Yes~” The brunette used her sultry voice.

“The ring. Your finger. Put on.” The flustered blonde tried to speak.

“Oh right, you have not put on the ring yet.”

“Apologies, I got caught up in the moment.”

“No worries, I did too.” Catra smiled tenderly.

Slowly the knight slid the ring on the young queen’s finger and placed a soft kiss on her hand after.

They locked eyes for a moment, both wordlessly communicating their love for each other with adoring expressions.

Adora gently caressed Catra’s cheek with her thumb, tracing along the dust of freckles that adorned her beautiful face.

_My love. My Queen. My wife._

And so, the knight and the young queen finally had what they truly wanted and most needed.

Each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END :)
> 
> well that’s it for this story, it was fun writing a medieval au and so glad it was noticed by kaifu_ato on ig whose art inspired me to write this.
> 
> I loved the feedback and thank you all for reading!! <3


End file.
